The Immortal Priestess
by interested
Summary: FINISHED What if Locke had succeeded in turning Marguerite immortal, so that she would live on forever…. But with eternity there’s always a price. mostly MR as usual p
1. Chapter 1

The Immortal Priestess

By Interested

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

**GRAMMAR ALERT**: I'll still have grammar/spelling trouble, so please bare with me. I freaken wrote most of this at like 3 in the morn.

**Summary: **What if Locke had succeeded in turning Marguerite immortal, so that she would live on forever…. But with eternity there's always a price.

**Setting: **Somewhere in season 3

**Rating: **PG- 14 do to violence, a bit of cursing and, a mild love scene P

**A/N:** Please review, don't be harsh. **A/N 2:** If there's any plot holes or unanswered questions, it's because if I put in everything I wanted in, I would have never finished this story P If you don't know who (Zoth) is, watch the episode imposters. To make things more confusing Finns not in this story or barely mentioned at all, I just couldn't fit her in, retarded huh? New Amazonia, but no Finn Involved? Oh well… enjoy ;)

_Started: Aug 3rd, Finished: Aug 30th_

**Chapter 1 **

"Not again!" Veronica said angrily as the three of them were sent through another shifting plane of time. "Challenger I thought you said that these would stop happening!" Roxton said irritated. "Well I might have made a miscalculation somewhere." They just rolled their eyes. Clearing his throat Challenger replied, "well let's find where here is." Once they reached the sign that read New Amazonia. "I should have known" Veronica muttered. They turned around suddenly as a metallic automobile sped up to them. The two men held up their rifles as Veronica raised her knife. Suddenly the mobile screeched to a halt as a middle aged man with sun tanned skin and auburn hair as the young woman had short black hair, with pail skin, and several piercings that were on her brow ears, lip and nose emerged. Both were clothed in dark clothing but still looked well groomed compared to the men the others had the seen the first time they came to New Amazonia. "Not any closer!" Roxton shouted, as the pair didn't flinch as they continued to walk towards the explorers.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Veronica demanded, holding a knife ready to attack if necessary. "Who we are doesn't matter, but what we want is to know why you are here?" The man said sternly. "They're probably recruits of Zoth." The woman said icily. Challenger took a step forward and asked curiously, you know about Zoth?" The woman stared back at the older man and almost smirked, as she remarked, "are you stoned or something, of course we now about Zoth." Roxton protectively stepped in front of the scientist. "I assure you we have no relation with this Zoth guy." "Well then are you saying you're against Zoth?" the younger man said interested. Not letting go of her knife, Veronica stepped forward and remarked bitterly, "we've heard all about Zoth and what the bastard has done, so I guess we are." The stranger look at each other for a moment in thought, as the young man said, "I'm sure our leader would enjoy your company, that not a request." The man said harshly as the couple quickly knocked the explorer's weapons from their hands and pointed a gun to their backs. "Now Move!"

**A/n** if any of this story sounds anything like what was in the summary, I started writing this before it came out so ppphhh P or like the saying great minds think alike )

To be continued….. Remember the more reviews I get, the quicker I post ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By Interested

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

**GRAMMAR ALERT**: I'll still have grammar/spelling trouble, so please bare with me. I freaking wrote most of this at like 3 in the morn.

**A/N:** Please review, don't be harsh.

The explorers were forced forward till they stopped at what looked like the middle of nowhere. "Now what?" Roxton muttered. "Just wait." The young man stated. Suddenly before their eyes a clear shimmering globe field vanished revealing a large camp before their eyes. "My goodness," Challenger stated, as they stared in amazement. Once they walked forward the couple put their guns away. Confused, Veronica asked, "aren't you afraid we'll try to escape?" The dark haired woman stared at Veronica like an insolent child saying, "that is not possible, the only way in and out is through our leader, she's the one who controls it." "Enough go in there to meet your fate." The young woman said, pointing to a nearby tent.

They went into the tent, as there was a throne like chair and hanging curtains used as separations for rooms. "I was wondering when the plateau would bring you here." A voice said behind a curtain. Roxton's brows arched, as he knew that he recognized that voice from somewhere. Then slowly a woman appeared clad in leather, as her curly raven hair hung past her shoulders, while two chains ran down her chest. Which, were hooked onto the ouroboros and the trion pendants. The three stared in shock as they said in unison, "Marguerite!"

Not affected by the others outburst of confusion, Marguerite simply sat upon the large chair, leaning back, crossing her legs as she replied, "I haven't used that name in a long time, this place never stops to amaze me." Challenger was disconcerted, over the impossibilities of this situation. "How is this possible, if you are the Marguerite we know, then you'd be over 100 years old?" He questioned flustered. "Quite a deduction Challenger, but why don't we continue this discussion in the dinning area." She said, as Roxton noticed Marguerite's still pale skin, and though she still looked the same, her demeanor seemed more cold or indifferent.

Sitting down at a long, wooden, table. Challenger questioned, "This place, that clear shield, was your doing?" "Yes" she said flatly, as two men brought plates of bread and water for the explorers, except for Marguerite. "I'm sorry but that's all we have to eat these days, food itself has become an expensive commodity. " "Not hungry?" Roxton questioned, drinking from his glass. "I don't care much for food; I've lost taste for it years ago." Marguerite said, staring directly at Roxton, waiting for his next smart-alecky remark, when she started leaning back in her hair, "but what you really want to know is why I'm here, in 2033? Well…., do you remember the trickster Locke demon?" "Who could forget, but what does that have to do with you?" Veronica asked. "Yes indulge us Marguerite; what does the trickster god have to do with you?" Roxton asked irritated of the thought of their last encounter, where Locke had almost killed Marguerite. You remember what one of his goons told you?" "Only that they were immortal, never grew old and could only die by violent means." Their eyes grew wide as in realization of what Marguerite was suggesting. Then Veronica continued, "but I thought you would have to die, to become immortal?" "But she's here today, in this time… then you must have… Roxton weren't you the one who found her?" Challenger said, as he noticed the twinge of guilt that appeared on Roxton's paled face. "I pulled her, I mean you out of the water, I tried to wake you up… but you weren't breathing, I couldn't make you breath." He said to ashamed to look Marguerite in the face.

**To be continued**….. Remember the more reviews I get, the quicker I post ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By** Interested

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

**GRAMMAR ALERT**: I'll still have grammar/spelling trouble, so please bare with me. I wrote most of this at like 3 in the morning.

**A/N:** Please review, don't be harsh. **A/N 2**: this is the last freebee chapter, no reviews equals no new chaps... so remember to push the pretty review button thanks.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 3**

Suddenly the dark haired couple who had brought the explorers entered, interrupting the group's discussion, as the couple stood like soldiers waiting for a command.

"What is it?" Marguerite asked, walking up to the couple.

"We've captured two of zoth's men." The young man said, as Marguerite then followed the two outside the room, as the others followed. Once they reached the main room, Marguerite sat upon her throne like chair. The two capturies stood before her; at first, on their faces was the exspresion they wanted to challenge Marguerite, but they couldn't since chains were attached to their arms and feet.

"Nice of you to visit." Marguerite said sarcastically, as her two guards held their guns pressed against the men's necks.

"So now tell me, where are the new slave camps that were built?" She questioned with intensity in her expression.

"Why should we tell you, you'll just kill us anyway? One of the men spat back. The guards pressed their guns closer to the men's necks, as the cold metal sent shivers down their spines.

"You have the choice of dying now or later, but either way you will tell me where the slave camp is!" Marguerite demanded as what looked like flames showed in her eyes. The men look a little taken back, as a twinge of fear showed on their faces.

The explorers, who watched from the side, were stunned of the new version of Marguerite.

"She's not actually going to kill them is she?" Veronica asked the others.

"Things have changed in the world and so has Marguerite, I wouldn't be surprised of what she's capable of. " Challenger said as he watched in interest.

"All right, all right, it's a 2 days journey, westward from here." One the men finally shouted out as the other prisoner shot him infuriated look.

"Good, now you may release them." Marguerite said gesturing to the confused guards. Suddenly once of the men knocked the guard grabbing it's weapon, and then, took a clear shot at Marguerite, as the bullet flew straight at her, she didn't even flinch as it hit her, bouncing back into his partners arm. The others stood in shock as the two men tried to escape. But the men froze as Marguerite's eyes widened, "Foolish men." She mutterd as she then whispered an unheard phrase, which then caused men to scream in horror, as they quickly burned to a pile of ash, from were they stood.

**To be continued**….. Remember the more reviews I get, the quicker I post.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By** Interested **Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it. **GRAMMAR ALERT**: I'll still have grammar/spelling trouble, so please bare with me. I wrote most of this at like 3 in the morning.

**A/N:** Please review, don't be harsh. **A/'N 2**: **_Scorpio_**, lol, you bet she's scary, that's how I wanted her be. he, he…. **_Mathilde Egyed_** she isn't a ghost, don't know what highlander is... she's immortal, meaning, to live forever, and with the power of the ouroboros and trion, she's unstoppable….

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 4 **

The others just stood in horror of what had just occurred. Marguerite then calmly brushed herself off, then stood up and started walking to the back of the large tent as the others confused, followed. She entered a large room full of bookshelves. While looking through them, Roxton asked,

"how the hell did you do that? Is it because of these?" He demanded, grabbing the necklaces on her chest.

"No it's not just because of these!" Marguerite hissed, grabbing Roxton hand from her chest, " No Roxton, it more than you could imagine." Veronica a little shaken shrugs it off to have a go at Marguerite.

"And why are you wearing my mother's, and now my pendant?" Ignoring them, Marguerite continued to scan through the texts.

"It's none of your business." Marguerite muttered, trying to ignore the jungle girl.

"The hell it is!" Veronica stated. Irritated with their questioning, Marguerite retorted.

"Fine, lets say there was no suitable protector to take over, so I was the only one to be trusted." Veronica thought about what Marguerite said over, as she wondered if she should push further. Challenger out of his own curiosity pulled out a journal, which read his name, brushing his hand over it; he couldn't recall seeing it before. As he started to open it, Marguerite gruffly pulled it from Challengers grasp.

"Don't touch anything." She said as if she was punishing a child.

"My god." Veronica gasped, as she looked over the end of the books binders read her parents, Malone's, Challengers, and others names. "These are our journals aren't' they?"

"Yes they are, but they are not to be read, by any of you! Marguerite said sternly, as she then found what she was looking for. "Here it is." Marguerite said, pulling a red book, which she pulled out a map.

_Meanwhile in Zoth's Lair _

"Is everything in order?" Zoth asked. The young, dark haired, woman, was bent down head lowered in respect as she replied.

"Yes the chosen one has been told of the hidden slave camp and I believe she'll go seek it." Zoth nodded his head in agreement.

"When she does arrive we'll make sure our men are ready for her."

"I don't know why the plateau sent you here, but I will not allow you to interfere with my business, some of my fighters and I will be heading out in the morning, if you wish to join us, you must do as I say, and you may survive." Marguerite said as she was about to leave.

"Why should we listen to you…?" Veronica started as Marguerite grabbed her slamming her into the wall.

"This is 2033 not 1923, in this year your dead, don't exist, but if you don't listen to me you wont exist in the past either!" The others were afraid to touch her, considering what they had seen before. Marguerite let go of a not hurt but shaken Veronica, as she rubbed her neck, and decided not to talk for a while. Marguerite ignored the others expressions as she replied, "we will be heading out at 6:00 be ready if you'll be joining us." "Isaac!" She called as the young light browned hair man came,

"yes?"

"Show them to their rooms." Roxton was going to put his two cents in but reluctantly decided not to.

As they headed down towards their tents, Roxton asked the young man, "How long have you been living here?" "Since I was a young child." "And why was that?" Challenger asked. "Well, after the bombings our parents were killed so she took us in." "You mean yourself and that other young woman?" "Yes she's Jacqueline my sister." Isaac suddenly stopped and gestured at a few rooms along the hall. "You will stay in these rooms; they aren't the most comfortable, but it better than lying on the dirt floor he chuckled." The 3 explored their rooms as Roxton then walked out to where Isaac stood speaking to another man.

"May I have a word with you?" Roxton asked him. Isaac nodded as they walked outside the tents. "I've noticed that Mrs. Krux along with your sister, and other seem to have a, what I'd call a bitterness to them, but you seem to stand out, why is that?"

"Be thankful that the Krux gene has skipped you, my mother would say." Isaac replied with amusement. Flustered with the statement Roxton asked.

"What do you mean by Krux gene?"

"Well since Marguerite has not had the most pleasant of a life, that from it, everyone, especially girls will be cursed with the same life and attitude." Now realizing what Isaac was saying Roxton then asked.

"How are you related to her?"

"She's my great grandmother of course, but that's enough questions for tonight, I think its best you return to your room, you'll need rest for tomorrow." Roxton taken aback from his response rubbed his head in confusion as he replied,

"I suppose you're right, will you be joining us for the trip?"

"Yes my sister and I will both be joining you tomorrow, well good night lord Roxton."

"Goodnight" and with that Roxton left to his room.

Slowly pulling the curtain away, the room was partially lit by candlelight as Roxton walked inside, removing his vest, as he started to undo his shirt a figure slowly moved out of the darkness….

**To be continued**….. Remember the more reviews I get, the quicker I post.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By** Interested

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

**GRAMMAR ALERT**: I'll still have grammar/spelling trouble, so please bare with me. I wrote most of this at like 3 in the morning.

**A/N:** Please review, don't be harsh.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Marguerite!"

Roxton stammered, with his jaw wide open. Unlike the white, silk nightgown she had traditionally worn on the plateau, Marguerite was wearing black, silk, undergarments, which made her seem less coy, as her dark, raven hair hung loosely over her bare shoulders. She slowly approached him, Roxton's eyes were wide open from shock, as she brushed her hand against his face… then she caught his lips with her own, as she pushed him onto the bed. "Marguerite…." Roxton muttered, while he was confused and aroused at the same time... She kissed him harder, as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Ssh…you know you want this too…" she replied

Zoth's_ Lair) _

Zoth placed his hand upon her shoulder and looked at a brainwashed Jacqueline, and with a façade of sadness saying, "now your parents with finally be at peace." Jacqueline took a step back in confusion, replying, "what do you mean?" Zoth smiled,

"poor child didn't you know? Your master _the chosen one _let your parents die when she had the power to save them."

"What!" Jacqueline shouted in rage.

"She was with them before the bombings, and took you and your brother but left your parents to die, because she wanted you all to herself" Jacqueline hands turned into fists as she angrily hurried out.

"I was doing this for power… but now she will pay…..

As Marguerite laid kisses down his neck, Roxton suddenly went limp as he realized, thinking to himself… this was Marguerite… and he did want to be with her in this way so badly, she looked, sounded, and even smelled like Marguerite… but it wasn't '_his'_ Marguerite, before the future bombings, with a softer inside, the Marguerite that he knew and loved. So suddenly he sat up pushing her off of him, as he then threw her a blanket for decency.

"What the hell!" Marguerite replied as she fell onto the ground.

"I can't do this with you." He replied, as Marguerite looked at the blanket he had thrown her questionably.

"Cover yourself…is that the kind of nightgowns women wear in this century..?" Roxton muttered. Marguerite quickly stood up holding the blanket as it quickly started to burn, till it turned into ashes. Roxton stepped back from the display, in fear. Marguerite stared at Roxton as her eyes turned back to normal, when she was leaving the room she said in the same pattern of seriousness,

"not now, but I'm much, more fun now than you could ever imagine, and soon you will come to me. And trust me it will be an unforgettable experience."

**Morning…..**

The explorers had awoken and dressed as they gathered outside, Marguerite, Isaac, and a few men already waiting for them.

"Sleep well?" Roxton asked Marguerite mockingly as he adjusted his vest. She only stared forward, replying calmly,

"I don't sleep." She replied, as she pulled out a lengthy, silver, sword.

"Isn't that a little old fashioned?" he questioned noting Marguerite's men, brandishing new-age handguns.

"Old maybe, but more accurate, especially in close combat, guns are useless." She replied, giving each person a freshly sharpen sword of their own, While Veronica stood back from fear of not knowing the intentions of the older woman. Leaning over to Challenger she said,

"remind me to hug our Marguerite when we get home, because when I called her cold or heartless, I know now that for our Marguerite was an exaggeration."

Looking around, Marguerite then looked towards Isaac questioning,

"where's Jacqueline?"

"I'm not sure… she left last night but has yet to return." Then suddenly Veronica pointed out,

"that must be her." As the others followed her glance, Jacqueline hastily jogged up.

"Where were you?" Marguerite demanded.

"None of your damn business! And when did you suddenly become my mother?" She retorted. There was fire in Marguerite's eyes but it quickly went out, not wanting the others to get involved in the subject, Marguerite started.

"Enough! Lets hed out in that direction, it should only take us a day to get there, I would transport us, but even my power is limited." As they headed out Veronica noticed a suspicious smirk on Jacqueline's face, that reminded her of Marguerite when she was up to no good.

**To be continued**….. Remember the more reviews I get, the quicker I post.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By** Interested

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

**GRAMMAR ALERT**: I'll still have grammar/spelling trouble, so please bare with me. I wrote most of this at like 3 in the morning.

**A/N:** Please review, don't be harsh.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Walking through the jungle, the others noticed that everything was eerily quiet. Scratching his chin in thought Challenger noticed,

"No birds, no animals, or dinosaurs at all, what a waste of natural resources."

He grumbled irritated.

As they head forward, they passed by were the tree house had once been. Veronica stood behind the rest, in deep thought as she gazed upon the large tree. Noticing this Challenger fatherly took her shoulder that broke her out of her haze.

"Come along."

He said, understanding Veronica's pained feelings at the moment.

She only nodded, walking forward as she couldn't believe that the house she grew up in would one day be gone. Veronica then approached Marguerite with caution as she couldn't help the fear that ran through her body, as if the older woman could snap her neck in any second.

"Um, Marguerite… I was wondering what happened to the tree-house?"

She was shocked to see a twinge in Marguerite's posture. But the older woman then began,

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that, but if you really need to know, it was 75 years ago……

(Flashback)

"We need more men upfront"

Marguerite yelled, as sweat and blood dripped down her face, her heart pounded in her chest, as she gripped the sword in her hand.

"There's too many of them, we can't win!"

One of her men pleaded, her, holding his wounded arm.

"No! We can't give up, I've gone through too much too lose now!"

"But if we don't stop, there will be no one left!"

The man continued. Ignoring the man, she ran off, wearing the traditional more freeing black, leathered Amazon designed clothing, slashing her sword across one of the fighter's chest. She gripped his chest armor, and demanded.

"Who is your leader?"

The man started to gag as he stammered with an evil grin on his face.

"Zoth."

Marguerite's eyes grew wide, dropping the man, as he bled to death on the jungle floor. Marguerite had grown reputation in the past years as one of the fiercest warriors, and was known as "the chosen one" few knew that it was actually a woman. She was able to get Tribune's warriors and even the amazons to help in her fight to protect the plateau from being taken over. But it was a non ending struggle which she wondered if in the end, she would be the only survivor. But the one thing she had fought the hardest to protect was the tree-house. It was the only place where she had any happy memories in left, and once the others were gone from her life, it was all she had left of them. She had placed some of her best warriors to protect it, but what Marguerite saw as she ran up to the area, made her dash hastily towards the tree house as she screamed in anger,

"No!"

The tree-house was engulfed in flames, cracking and creaking, as the roof caved in, sending smoke and fire high into the air. While her other soldiers were obviously wounded or dead. She noticed one young amazons wounded, but still alive, as on of the tree house engulfed walls cracked off, and was about to fall upon her. Marguerite ran up wrapping one of the woman's arm around her and dragged her away as the piece smashed into the ground, luckily taking a few of the fighters out with it. Laying the woman down, Marguerite asked.

"How did this happen?" But when Marguerite felt the wet blood on her hands, she noticed the sword wound on the woman's chest was bleeding heavily.

"We… were… outnumbered.. I tried… I'm sorry….."

The woman gasped as her eyes rolled back.

"Damn it!"

Marguerite cried, taking her anger out by killing any of Zoth's men she saw. By the time sun came up, the ground was covered with blood, and stunk from the stench of death. Everyone she cared for was dead, her memories of good times, were now ashes, as Marguerite then stood on a high hilltop, stabbing her sword into the ground, vowing to herself to fight Zoth and his men, till the day that she died…..

(End of flashback)

**A/N: **If the years are off, don't pay attention; I was never good at the whole math thing anyway.

**To be continued**….. Remember the more reviews I get, the quicker I post.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By** Interested

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

**GRAMMAR ALERT**: I'll still have grammar/spelling trouble, so please bare with me. I wrote most of this at like 3 in the morning.

**A/N:** Please review, don't be harsh.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Oh."

Was Veronica's only response as she absorbed what she had just been told. The others just looked towards the floor. During their trip, Roxton noticed how compared to Marguerite he'd known, the future Marguerite didn't complain at all, and never seemed to lose speed or stamina in her pace. He assumed that with the death of the others, and the destruction of the tree-house, that part of her fiery spirit had died along with them. Suddenly a motor vehicle came zooming at them, with two young men in the seats, guns held high. Marguerite's men and the others quickly pulled out their weapons, ready to attack, when Marguerite held up her hand,

"I'll handle this."

"What do you mean handle?" Veronica asked uneasy, seeing the grin on Jacqueline face. As the car came closer, the others saw the fire in Marguerite's eyes as the vehicle exploded, sending pieces flying, while killing the two men inside. Marguerite only stood there as the others ducked in fear. Once they got up seeing the flaming pieces of scrap metal the others stood in shock, as Challenger walked up to Marguerite with intrigue,

"I was wondering if you could shed light on how it is possible you made that vehicle detonate like it just did?"

Marguerite only shook her head, brushing him off.

"You couldn't comprehend it the first time I explained it to you, and right now it would be no different."

**&&&&**Once the sun started to set, Isaac declared, "no point in wandering in the dark, we should rest up till morning. "

"Be up at dawn or we'll leave without you." Marguerite said sternly to the group as she sat on a log.

"Marguerite up a dawn, she's definitely not our Marguerite." Challenger quietly joked to Roxton and Veronica, which he received a small grin in return. The rest of the group rested for the night, but Marguerite hadn't moved from her spot. Roxton couldn't sleep and hesitantly walked over to Marguerite noticing her eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping. "Mind if I ask what you are doing by yourself?" Roxton asked, trying to lighten the empty mood that was between them. She then opened her eyes,

"trying to keep myself from killing you."

Roxton disturbed by Marguerite's outburst suddenly poured the questions that were clouding his mind, and driving him insane.

"Marguerite, how did this all happen? Was Zoth like Finn said? How did you gain the powers, to do whatever you did to that car? And what caused you to go against this bloody Zoth in the first place..?"

Before he could continue, Marguerite, burst out,

"It was because of you John, I did it all for you!"

Sounding like the Marguerite he once knew.

**&&&& **Zoth telepathically ordered his men to go to the so-called labor camp, which was actually just an empty cave, which was now being covered with Zoth's men.

**&&&& **Jacqueline quietly crept out of her bedding, as she loaded her guns and attached her sword and was about to walk off when Isaac suddenly woke up,

"where are you going off so late?"

"Not you too." She grumbled, and then realized it wasn't her brother that she was angry at. Sighing she continued.

"If you must know I was just going to use the restroom, all right?"

"Be careful?" He said, falling back asleep. She bent down to kiss his forehead, as she left, to fulfill her plan.

**To be continued**….. Remember the more reviews I get, the quicker I post. **A/N** he, he, blowing up things is a fun way to vent, j/k, it makes me think of that episode with the blue ice men and how Marguerite and Challenger were irritated over having to blow up everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**By** Interested

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

**GRAMMAR ALERT**: I'll still have grammar/spelling trouble, so please bare with me. I wrote most of this at like 3 in the morning.

**A/N:** Please review, don't be harsh. Oh and FYI, this is a finished story, I find it easier to write that way than writing chap by chap, so I already know the ending weee, okay and now well here's another chapter for yah, enjoy 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&**Roxton was taken aback,

"what do you mean me, what do I have to do with this?"

Marguerite shook her head looking down as her hands turned into fists.

"Not just you John, when Zoth started to gain control of the plateau, he promised me that if I joined him, that he would not hurt any of you, which he didn't, directly anyway, but in the end, you all were killed by him anyway. It was all for nothing. So now I'm trying to make up for that mistake, by killing all of Zoth's followers, and destroying his slave clamps." Roxton looked down and wanted to be able to hold and comfort her, but he knew, it was too late for that. Then Roxton looked up at Marguerite's chest, fixated on the pendants around her neck. With that Locke demon turning her immortal, and with the ouroboros hanging from her neck, Marguerite was literally unstoppable.

"See something you like?" Marguerite asked, embarrassed for showing emotion to him, which she thought she had rid of years ago.

"Since you have it now, you could go anywhere, but you stayed here?" He asked curiously, noting towards her pendants.

"There's no where worth going anymore." Marguerite said before she turned around facing Roxton, as she chanted a few words,

"Wha..." Roxton said, as he fell forward, asleep. Marguerite grabbed him and dragged him to his bedding, not wanting too reveal any more information than necessary, when she noticed that Jacqueline's bed was empty. Crouching down, she shook Isaac, as he stirred, he then looked up, "Where's your sister?"

Marguerite demanded. Isaac sat up pointing behind him,

"she said that she was going to the restroom," he said barely awake.

"Stay here, and stand, watch" Marguerite said, Isaac nodded getting up, as Marguerite followed Jacqueline's footprints.

**&&&"**That girl is almost as bad as I was at her age" Marguerite muttered to herself. Following the young girls tracks she realized that Jacqueline was going to the camp by herself. "Does she want to die that badly?" Marguerite said, quickening her pace, till she finally threw up her hands and mumbled at her own idiocy. "That's what this is for," as she held the ouroboros, she vanished in a burst of light, and then reappeared behind a bush. Stepping beside the bush, she slowly looked to see Jacqueline being held at knifepoint by one of Zoth's men.

"Let her go!" Marguerite demanded. Walking only a foot away from where Jacqueline stood.

"Or you'll do what?" the toothless man shouted. Marguerite laughed, with a voice that wasn't her own. "Obviously you don't know who I am, but I'll show you what I'm capable of…"

**&&&**It was the middle of the night, when the others were violently awakened, as the ground shook beneath them. Roxton got up rubbing his head, as he tried to remember what Marguerite said to him last night.

"Earthquake?" Veronica questioned Challenger, as she tried to regain her balance, then suddenly it stopped.

"Except for when there was volcanic activity, I don't think the plateau has earthquakes, or at least we haven't felt one of this magnitude," Challenger said.

"That's because that wasn't a natural earthquake, meaning…" Isaac started,

"Are you saying that Marguerite caused that?" Veronica finished. As suddenly a fireball rose to the sky. "Where did Marguerite go?" Roxton questioned. Yawning, Isaac tried to shake off the tiredness he felt, as he replied,

"I remember she said she was going after my sister."

"From the distance of that fireball I'd say she already made it to the slave camp." One of the soldiers stated.

"What are we waiting for? Let's move." Roxton said as he started to run towards that direction.

**To be continued**….. Remember guys the more reviews I get, the quicker I post; it ups the self-esteem and wakes the writer feel all warm inside :).


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**By** Interested

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

**GRAMMAR ALERT**: I'll still have grammar/spelling trouble, so please bare with me. I wrote most of this at like 3 in the morning.

**A/N:** Please review, don't be harsh.

**A/N2**: hmmmm no reviews…….. is that a signal you want me to stop writing? Because if that's what you want me to do, then I'll stop, cause reviews show that you actually read the chapter and acts as encouragement towards the author to continue, but its your choice. Anyway here's hopefully not the last chapter, enjoy ;)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&**The trees around her were now charcoal black, as the man who held Jacqueline was nothing more than a pile of ashes and jagged knife. Marguerite breathed in deeply, trying to recharge what power she hadn't already used, as sweat glistened on her chest, and the fire in her eyes faded.

"Let's go." Marguerite stated, motioning to Jacqueline to follow her.

"No!" Jacqueline yelled in response.

"What did you say?" Marguerite said, in case she hadn't heard her right.

"I said no, I'm not going back with you, I'm staying here were I belong!" Slowly, soldiers started to appear from everywhere, till soon there were over 100 men against one woman.

**&&&**The others tried to keep up as Roxton and the rest of the soldiers ran ahead.

"Is he always like this?" Isaac asked between breaths.

"Yes, and as determined as ever." Challenger commented, as he tried to keep up.

"I'm getting to old for this," he muttered to himself.

"In this time, Lord Roxton is somewhat of a legend." Isaac continued.

"Really how so?" Challenger questioned curiously.

"Mostly old books, of his journeys, and heroism, and how he saved the world from demons, and dragons, and saved the prince Gawain from his evil advisor." Isaac said this as he made motions with his arms as if he were fighting with a sword. Veronica laughed,

"well you better not tell Roxton about that, it will go straight to his head." Isaac laughed too, then softened,

"too bad I couldn't go back with you guys, it would've been neat to get to know my great-great- grandfather." Challenger and Veronica just looked bewildered from Isaac's statement, as they caught up with the rest.

**&&&**When they all finally arrived, they stood aback as they saw Marguerite trying to fight off over a dozen men, as Veronica once more noticed a grin once again on Jacqueline's face, which was standing in the back watching, with amusement of the situation. _Something's seriously wrong with that girl._ Veronica thought to herself. They all ran up, fighting against the men. Sparing Marguerite a moment to ask,

"Why Jacqueline, why are you betraying me after all I've done for you?"

"Because it was you who hurt me first!"

"How, by taking you in, keeping you safe, is that how I hurt you?" Marguerite demanded. As she fought of another soldier and waved her hand, slamming back a few men with her powers.

"You really want to know how you hurt me, you hurt me by taking my brother and me away from our parents and letting them die!"

"Ha!" Marguerite laughed bitterly, while killing off another one of Zoth's soldiers.

"Your parents were fools, I warned them about the bombings, but they refused to leave their home, and I couldn't let their foolishness get you killed as well, so I took you away, so you could live!"

"Liar!" Jacqueline screamed, "Zoth was right, you don't care for anyone but yourself, you could have used your powers, and made them come with you!"

"Zoth's the liar Jacqueline, and teaming up with him is the worse thing you could have ever chosen to do." Marguerite said, trying to get through to her.

"He was good enough for you to team up with." Jacqueline said bitterly.

"You're a fool Jacqueline, but if that's your choice so be it." Marguerite said, not looking towards her, but to the ground. Jacqueline was about to remark back when she realized what Marguerite had said. She was becoming confused on whom to trust and whom to believe, as she started to become emotional, all the emotions, anger, sadness, confusion, were going through her as she ran up screaming, as she tackled Marguerite to the ground.

**&&&**Roxton wanted to run over to help, but he was too preoccupied with the five men going after him at once, so he was helpless to her. Veronica who giving her all, was starting to wear down, from the non-ending battle, when as the sky was lit up from a full moon, it suddenly started to rain, slowly at first, and then it began to pour. It was hard to see, but as she turned around, she screamed out, "No!" as she witnessed Challenger fall to his knees, with a sword now embedded in his chest.

**To be continued**….. Remember guys the more reviews I get, the quicker I post ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**By** Interested

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

**GRAMMAR ALERT**: I'll still have grammar/spelling trouble, so please bare with me. I wrote most of this at like 3 in the morning.

**A/N:** Please review, don't be harsh.

**A/N2**: thanks for the review 'Tethys' I really appreciate it. Sadly Challenger is dead, but if you don't know already, I'm a BIG fan of happy endings, so everything will turn out for the best in the end, and enjoy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**&&&** just as Challenger body fell to the ground, Veronica felt a sharp pain in her arm as a large cut bled down it. Ignoring the pain, she continued to fight on as the amount of continuous soldiers felt non-ending, as Zoth's soldiers were swarming the explorers like bunches of locus, and unlike her future self, Veronica had no knowledge of her inner powers to help save herself. Swinging her sword for the last time, another sword sliced her chest, which felt like slow motion, as she coughed, blood dripping down the side of her mouth, she held her stomach, falling to the ground, as her eyes rolled back into darkness, into death.

**&&&**No!

Roxton yelled in fury, running towards his companions as Isaac helped him make way. Once he reached them, he shuddered, as he felt Veronica's then Challengers pulse, his blood started to boil once he realized they were dead. Roxton full of anger and grief took it out by slaying soldiers left and right, as if it was nothing, as he had failed the man he promised to follow to hell and back, and the woman who's treehouse was probably the only reason they had survived this long.

**&&&**Marguerite fought with Jacqueline, scratching and rolling, as Jacqueline Managed to tear off Marguerite's pendants in the process, throwing them from reach. Then Marguerite finally got up, pushing Jacqueline to the ground as they were both dirty and exhausted. Catching her breath, Marguerite held her sword to Jacqueline's neck, threatening,

"if you really want to bloody die that badly I'll do it for you!"

"Go ahead, see if I care, I don't want to live in this crappy world any, go ahead do it, do it!" Jacqueline said heatedly almost pleading. Marguerite grew sick of this game, and grabbed Jacqueline's hand only to be pulled down again, but this time Jacqueline whispered,

"this is for my parents",

and with that she picked up her sword and drove it through Marguerite's chest. Jacqueline then and stood laughing insanely, as suddenly the whole ground began to shake.

**&&&** "What's going on?"

Roxton asked Isaac, as the soldiers suddenly started to retreat. When the rest finally left, they could clearly see a Wounded Marguerite as Jacqueline pulled out the sword. Both men ran over, and Isaac shouted as his sister.

"My God, Jacqueline what have you done?"

Jacqueline took one look at the bloody sword then at the dying Marguerite, then as all her anger and adrenaline drained from her dirty and bruised body, she dropped to knees, her head in her hands.

"What have I done, as Jacqueline began to sob."

**&&& **"It's okay sweetie everything will be all right."

Roxton was surprised that Marguerite was actually trying to comfort the girl who had killed her, then the ground began to shake once more, as the once strong woman of fire and steel, was now laying on the ground, dirty, andfrail, as she held her hand over her bloody chest and the fire that once was in her eyes vanished. Isaac with saddened eyes looked towards Marguerite and back at Roxton.

"Without her power to help balance out with Zoth's, the plateau is going to fold into itself, until there's nothing, and no one left."

"How do we stop this?"

Roxton asked as the earth shook harder.

"You can't!" Isaac yelled over the noise.

"Yes you can." Marguerite whispered, as unshed tears slid down her dirtied cheek.

"How?" Roxton asked, as he bent down, gripping her hand.

"Isaac please bring me my gold pendent."

Marguerite asked. He nodded and came back giving it to her.

"Take this."

Marguerite said using her unbloodied hand and placed the ouroboros in his. Roxton gripped it by the string as if it was a spider about to bite him.

"Marguerite you know I don't know how to use it…"

he started as Marguerite quietly shushed him, saying.

"You can stop this all from happening, John, you can go back in time can keep this from turning out this way."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when Locke came and turned me immortal, you go back and stop me from running into him, please john…"

Marguerite said soothingly, groaning from pain, as more tears started to fall from her eyes. "How would I do this?"

Marguerite then whispered a few foreign words, saying, as the medallion glowed for a second then stopped.

"it's done, all you have to do it hold on to it and think of that moment, but promises me, when you get back, you'll destroy it."

"Is that really what you want?"

He asked looking into her eyes, using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear, as their lips came together in a passionate kiss, and with her final breath her eyes started to close as she said softly,

"Yes, and John I never stopped loving you…"

With that her eyes closed forever as her lifesless body slumped against the wall. Isaac held onto his sister with tears in his eyes, then suddenly the ground shook harder, as the cave started to collapse around them.

"Go, get out of here! So you can save us all." Isaac yelled. Roxton stepped back holding onto the golden medallion, and vanished as the ground cracked open and large boulders just started to fall.

**To be continued**….. Remember guys the more reviews I get, the quicker I post ;)

**A/N 3:** I'll be posting the final chapter soon, which I'll post the names of those who reviewed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**By** Interested

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything to do with TLW and no profit is being made from it.

**GRAMMAR ALERT**: I'll still have grammar/spelling trouble, so please bare with me. I wrote most of this at like 3 in the morning.

**A/N:** Please review, don't be harsh.

**A/N2:** Since I'm writer, I'm the god of it, so I can mess with time, so if the timeline of episodes doesn't add up, ignore it. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, here's the conclusion.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

Epilogue)

**&&&**With a flash of light, Roxton suddenly found himself in past, the same area he had the argument with Marguerite, turning around he then saw the pissed heiress storming off. Once he quickly snapped out of his haze, he ran up and grabbed Marguerite and swung her around to face him. Which Marguerite had expected rage to appear in his expression, thinking that he was not finished arguing with her, but was shocked to only see pain and fear on his face. While she was ready to retort a rude comment, but Roxton then suddenly threw her off gaured, as he hugged her tightly as she hugged back reluctantly, confused in his sudden change in manor.

"John?"

She questioned lightly. He only whispered into her ear, saying,

"Don't go, please don't go."

When they finally got back to the tree house, Marguerite was worried about Roxton; he didn't seem to be himself all day, he had went on doing his normal chores, barely saying a word, but she couldn't help seeing the sadness in his eyes, the same look he had when he would think of the death of his brother. Roxton sighed, as he stood, staring at the gold medallion for one last time, as it was what had brought Marguerite to the plateau in the first place. Roxton then walked to the fire stove and threw the ouroboros into it, as he watched it melt into nothing.

**&&&**The explores had a relatively quiet dinner, Challenger talked about his latest experiment as veronica mentioned the need to work on the elevator lift, which was moving slower than usual. It was a seemingly normal day, for the plateau anyway, when the night quickly came. Marguerite walked out to the balcony seeing Roxton staring out into the night's sky. Roxton wondered if what he had been through was a dream or his imagination, as his memory was becoming hazy, as the others had no memory of it. He couldn't believe that the plateau could have gotten into the state that it was.

"Mind if I join you?"

Marguerite asked, standing beside him.

"Some company would nice, especially if it was yours."

He replied, as Marguerite looked away as she blushed. She then looked up at Roxton; concern was written on her face, as she asked,

"What happened today? First you were ready to chew my head off, then a minute later you looked like you had just lost someone, what's going on in that head of yours?"

She asked sincerely. Roxton sighed, pulling Marguerite closer to him,

"Let's just say I've seen things that made me realize, that at the moment nothing more important than just being able to love you," he said bringing Marguerite into a deep kiss before she could say a word.

The End

A/N2: And like I always do, I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing: _Tethys, sveta89, Spirita, Awol, Scorpio, __Mathilde Egyed_and _youte_. Thanks for the support.

Oh and please R&R………..


End file.
